Obsessed
by JamieBell
Summary: Ginny hates Mondays and is obsessed with certain objects... HG fluff...
1. Ginny the Obsessor

**Disclaimer:**  Man, I get sick of typing these and  I bet you get sick of reading these.  So let's all do each other a favor:  Everyone yell at once:   I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  Are we through?  Good.  Do we all understand each other?  Wonderful.

**Summary:**  Ginny hates Mondays and is obsessed with certain objects...  H/G fluff

**Title:  **Obsessed          

            Ginny Weasley was _obsessed._  Ginny Weasley was _addicted_.  She couldn't help herself.  She was just so drawn to the bloody things.  She depended on them to get her through the day.  What would her friends say if they knew?  Ginny didn't know.  But she did know that this obsession was dangerous and would get her into major trouble one day.  Little did she know that this 'one day' would be today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ginny roused herself from a very deep and pleasant sleep.  Sitting up, she raised her arms over her head and stretched luxuriously.  Letting them drop into her lap, she looked around sleepily.  She saw her roommates rushing around madly, putting on makeup and picking up random papers from the floor.

            She yawned loudly, "Why are you guys in such a hurry, eh?"

            Nan Ripley was amazed, "Ginny, it's Monday morning and there's only fifteen minutes until breakfast!  Get your butt out of bed!"  Nan rushed into the bathroom just off their dormitory.

            "Monday?  Noooooo!" Ginny moaned, falling back onto her pillows.  Ginny _hated _Mondays,  she hated Mondays with a passion.  And do you want to know why?

            "First double Potions with Snape, then History of Magic with Binns, and then Ancient Runes," Ginny wailed to the empty room scattered with discarded outfits. "Why me?!"

            She dragged herself wearily out of bed and stumbled blindly towards the vicinity of the bathroom.  She crashed into Nan who was running out, her eyelash curler still attached to her face.

            "Ow!!  Watch it, Ginny," Nan warned, running out the dormitory door.  Ginny was left all alone.

            "Sorry, Nan," Ginny mumbled.  She finally managed to get into the shower.  It was only until the warm water was flowing over her that she finally woke up completely.

            "10 minutes until breakfast," the bodiless announcer's voice echoed in the room.  Ginny frantically rinsed the shampoo from her hair and dried off.  She realized she hadn't brought her clothes with her, so she wrapped the towel around herself, and crept into the empty dormitory.

            Locking the door quickly, she proceeded to tug on a pale green t-shirt and blue jeans, all in record time.  Pulling on pink socks, she shoved her feet into her sneakers.  She pulled on her black robes while dashing back to the bathroom.  She squirted toothpaste onto her toothbrush and began to furiously scrub her mouth.

            "Good morning, dear," the mirror chirped. "Making yourself beautiful for Mr. Potter are we?"

            "Gmmrph dibleybrfff," Ginny said, through her mouthful of toothpaste.  That was the last time she was _ever_ going to mention one of her obsessions to a  mirror again.  She spat the foam out and rinsed her mouth hastily.  Whipping out her wand, she performed a Drying Charm on her hair, and soon the red masses were hanging straight and shiny down her back.

            "Bye!" she yelled to the mirror.  Grabbing her bag, she flew down the steps and sprinted across the circular common room.  Pushing the portrait open, she climbed through the hole and headed down the corridor.

            "Whew!" she said. "That was close."  She figured she had a few extra minutes, so she stopped to chat with a couple of her favorite portraits and paintings.

            "Hi, Millicent!" she called out cheerfully to a young lady dressed in a scarlet evening gown with black feathers.  "See any cute guys yet?"

            "Some," Millicent sighed, dramatically.  "But what chance have I, when I'm trapped here?"  Ginny giggled and waved goodbye.

            "See you later, Joseph," she shouted to a slim gentleman, whose garb befitted those who lived in the late 1700's.

            "Fare thee well, sweet Ginny," he called.  "Good luck with that slimeball, Snape!"

            "Thank you," she laughed.  Unfortunately, her time reasoning was way off.

            "10 minutes until class begins," the voice announced in a droning voice.  Ginny cursed, this meant that now she had less than five minutes to eat, and if there was anything she hated more, besides Mondays, it was rushing meals.  She ran even harder, and reached the top of the stairs that led to the Great Hall.  Ah, yes, the second object of her obsession.

            "There're are too many steps," she complained.  Then she smirked. "Oh well."

She ran her hand over the smooth polished wood, and after checking to see that the corridor was empty of any teachers, she seated herself on the banister and pushed off with her feet.

            Ginny was obsessed with sliding down banisters, any banisters.  Every chance she got, she slid.  _This is awesome_, Ginny decided for the umpteenth time as she sailed down.  _Almost like flying_, she thought.

            "But it's over too soon," she whispered, regretfully to herself.  Her eyes widened when she saw a boy standing right below the end of _her_ banister!

            _Right where I'm supposed to land_, she thought desperately.  There wasn't enough time to warn him and she was going too fast to stop.

            _I just hope he's not a prefect_, was her last thought before she crashed into the guy.  They tumbled over and over the cold stone floor.  Ginny opened her eyes to find herself staring at the first object of her obsession.  Merlin, those eyes, why did they have to be so green?

            Harry Potter's emerald eyes were filled with laughter.  Ginny snapped back to reality.  She blushed furiously.  Here she was on top of him, in the middle of the hall, and all he could do was laugh at her?   Yeesh.

            "Good morning, Gin," he laughed.  _Gin?  Ohhhh, how sweet!_  Her insides melted.  All thoughts of breakfast immediately vanished from her mind.

            "Good m-morning," she stammered.  She tried to get up, but her robes were all tangled with his, and their bags weren't helping either.  She couldn't free herself.

            "I can't move--" they both spoke at the same time.

            "You first--" they said together.

            "No, you--" they chorused.  Ginny clamped her mouth shut to keep from laughing.

            "Oh, well, I guess you're stuck here with me, then," Harry said, casually.  His eyes twinkled at her and he grinned at her.  Ginny flushed but didn't lose her nerve.

            "Guess so," Ginny said, coyly, resting her chin on her hands.  She gazed impishly down into his face.  Merlin, he was gorgeous.  Harry gulped and it was his turn to blush.  Ginny smiled.

            "So," she said finally, casting around for a topic. "While we're here, how was your morning?"

            "You mean until you nearly broke my back?" Harry chuckled.  Ginny could feel it rumble in his chest.

            "Hey!  I can't help it, I love sliding down banisters!" she cried, indignantly.  "Besides what were you doing standing in my way in the first place?"

            "Waiting for you," Harry said, simply.  Ginny felt the Weasley red creep over her face and neck again.  _Me?_ she thought and voiced it.

            "Me?  Why me?" she whispered.

            "Because," Harry breathed, reaching up to brush a stray lock of hair out of her face, and then let his fingertips trail down her cheek to her shoulder.  Ginny felt a delicious shiver run down her spine.

            "Because why?" she whispered.

            "Because Ron and Hermione were being idiots to each other," Harry's hand was on the back of her neck, pulling her ever so slowly towards him.

            "Oh," Ginny murmured, leaning down.  Their lips were mere millimeters apart when--

            "What  are you two _doing_?" Ron's voice shattered the would-be magical moment.  _Die_, Ginny thought angrily.  Harry cursed under his breath, but reached up.

            "Give us a hand, mate," he said. "We bumped and er- got caught up in each other."  

            "I should say so," Hermione said.  She helped pull Ginny up and Ron helped Harry.  They dusted themselves off.  Ginny was blushing again, Harry was pretending nothing had happened, Hermione was smirking knowingly, and Ron was, well, oblivious to the whole thing.

            "Would you look at the time?" Harry exclaimed, glancing at his bare wrist.  "Ginny, come on, I'll walk you to class."  He grabbed her hand and pulled her off towards the dungeons.  Ginny glanced over her shoulder in confusion to see Hermione smiling at her.  Ginny stuck her tongue out childishly, but Hermione just winked.

            Harry remained silent as they walked to Snape's classroom.  Ginny was beside herself with secret pleasure, because Harry had not yet let go of her hand.  They finally reached the door.  But before she opened it, Ginny turned to Harry.

            "Well, I'll see you lat--" her farewell was cut short and her eyes fluttered shut as Harry pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "--er."  She opened her eyes, he was gone. Her mind a muddle, she opened the door with twenty seconds to spare.  Ginny floated into the dungeon, a silly smile on her face.

            "Good morning, Professor!" she greeted the surly looking man, cheerfully.  Ginny conjured up a bouquet of bright flowers with her wand and laid them on his desk. "I hope you have a _wonderful_ day!"  Snape, for once, was speechless, but I believe he was secretly pleased.  Her classmates' mouths were gaping open in shock; nothing like this had ever been witnessed in Hogwarts' history before, when it concerned the greasy-haired man.

            Ginny ignored them all and waltzed gaily to her seat.  She sat down, grinning crazily.

            Dear Merlin, she _loved_ Mondays.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N-**  Hope you liked that, because I loved it.  Review please.  Flowers, flames, send 'em my way.  

Luv always,

Margaret


	2. Harry the Obsessor

**Disclaimer:**  I own nothing.  *Throws herself on the ground and wails*  When will I?  Tell me, WHEN WILL I EVER OWN ANYTHING?  Answer:  NEVER!!!!!!!!!!

**To My Lovely Reviewers **(I love you all!)

**LyssasPen-**  I inspired someone?!!!!   Oh!!!  Be still, my heart  *faints*

**LadyJynjr-**  I love your name-  Nobody ever gave me lilies before... I am so flattered.  

            PS.  Spun with Sugar is adorable.

**aBIGpoptart-**  Thank you for the flowers... I'm gonna give you (and everyone else) one           more chapter and then I'm done.

**eedoe-** I'm glad you liked it.

**Adipodes Poe-**  Thanks so much for your advice.  I would watch the movies, but the fact remains that a television does not currently reside in my house.  Darn siblings!  Yeah, I read half my stories out loud to myself.  I was wondering, does anyone else here get the urge to write everything out by hand and then type it?  I always found I got more ideas doing it the old-fashioned way.

**Hermione30-**  I confuse myself.  It actually was quite confusing, but it was late at night.  So I wrote one more chapter from Harry's point of view.  I hope that will help.

**Sakkie-**  It probably does sound a lot like other stories you've read and I'm sorry.  I haven't been writing very long and I haven't been able to read all the stories that are out there.  But I find that when I try to imitate something that's good (I don't try to copy it) I find new ways of doing it myself.  I'm glad you read it.

**jw-**  I rather enjoyed that Snape part myself.  If you keep reading, McGonagall gets a little surprise herself, though, not quite so dramatic.

**Mep-**  One-shot fic?   Well..... It was going to be, but then others and I got confused, so I decided to post one more chapter from Harry POV.  I hope you enjoy.

**Arios-**  Thank you!

**Summary:**  Harry POV on this lovely Monday morning....

**Title:**  Harry the Obsessor and Ginny the Obsessee

            Harry Potter buried his face in his arms and groaned.  The breakfast table creaked sympathetically.  Ron and Hermione were at it again.  Did they ever stop?  No.  Did an argument end before another one started?  No.  It was a continual, never-ending torrent of insults that always managed to catch Harry and hold him in the middle.  There was no escape.

            It had been this way since their first year.  The shouting started at breakfast and broke at sundown.  But that didn't mean it was over, oh no, Ron would pick up right where they left off the night before, with a whole new bucket load of comebacks.  For someone who couldn't remember a single piece of homework assigned, he sure had every fault of Hermione's stored neatly away under his red hair and freckles.

            Harry thought about this.  Hermione was always ready with her own stinging replies.  Harry winced at the memory of some of the worse ones.  They _lived _for the fighting, it was as if they couldn't get along without each other and a fight.  _I think I'm on the verge of something_, Harry thought but he couldn't figure it out.  

            The only lulls in the arguments where when they were asleep or in separate classes.  Harry lived for those few precious moments of peace.  They were few and far between.  He longed for the old days when... Wait a just a tick-- There had never been a time when Ron and Hermione hadn't fought!

            Harry slumped forward in his seat.  He reached out unhappily for a piece of toast and spread strawberry jam on it.  He rested his head one hand and chewed slowly.  He looked around.  On his left were the bickerers.  On the right, Dean and Parvati were smooching (the whole Ginny/Dean thing was a scam to get Ron off her back)...  Speaking of whom...  Where was Ginny when you needed her?

            Ah, Ginny, the one person Harry actually looked forward to seeing anymore.  Her sense of humor always managed to distract him from the constant nagging beside him.  Then again, with her vibrant red hair and chocolate eyes, you'd have to be a fool not to be distracted by her.  _Chocolate eyes...._

            _Whoa there, mate_, a little voice chided him.  _If I didn't know better, I'd say you were obsessed with the girl_.

            _Don't you think 'obsessed' is a little too strong of a word?_  Harry asked himself.

            _Think about it_, the little voice nagged.  So Harry thought about it.  He _was _crazy about Quidditch, did that count as being obsessed?  Harry didn't know.  Except... Every time he heard Ginny laugh, his stomach would give a queer little lurch.  Harry was quite sure his stomach acted perfectly normal around the Quaffle.

            _You're getting there, mate_, the little voice encouraged.  So Harry grabbed a blueberry muffin and thought some more.  Whenever Harry would catch the Snitch and win a Quidditch game, he would get a light feeling in his heart.  But did that compare to the light feeling in his head _and_ heart that occurred any time Ginny smiled or, on special occasions, winked at him?

            Why, once, after winning an especially difficult match against Slytherin, he had caught her eye from where she was sitting on her broom, holding the Quaffle under one arm (being a Chaser), and she had winked at him.  He had almost fallen off his own broom.  Not only that, Malfoy's sneers didn't do more than merely bounce off him for a week.  A whole week, Harry marveled, he had lived off that wink and smile!

            Realization dawned on the black-haired boy.  Merlin's Beard!  Harry Potter was obsessed with Ginny Weasley, and from the sound of it, he had been, for a _long _time!

            These pleasant thoughts were interrupted by Ron's indignant shout.

            "Miss Bossy, Know-it-all, I-have-to-be-perfect-in-everything, Let's-save-the-house-elves Granger!" Ron's face was as red as his hair.

            "At least my grades and projects reflect my mental capacity, whereas yours..." Hermione let the sentence trail off eloquently.  There was a storm of clapping from the girls.  Ron immediately turned on Harry.  He was caught.

            "Harry, you'll tell me the truth.  Does this _look_ like a face that lacks intelligence?"  Harry decided not to answer.  He needn't have worried, because Ron turned back to Hermione without waiting for an answer.  The first and second years at all of the House tables were looking on in terror and awe at the spectacle.  The teachers carried on chatting without a single glance.  Harry supposed they were all used to this nightmare.

            "All I see is a face that couldn't be distinguished from a baboon's backside if it tried," Hermione said, coolly.  Dean and Seamus let out identical guffaws of laughter, while Parvati and Lavendar looked scandalized.

            "At least I'm not a direct descendant of baboons like your precious _Vicky_!" Ron said, scathingly.  _Bad mistake_, Harry thought.

            "Ronald Weasley!  You take that back!" Hermione shouted.  Harry could have sworn her bushy brown hair crackled, she was so angry. "Viktor is a kind and polite person, isn't he Harry?"

            _Ginny, where are you?_ Harry pleaded desperately.  It wasn't like her to be late for breakfast.  She loved food almost as much as Ron did.

            "So now you're taking _her _side?" Ron said, in a betrayed voice.  Harry had had enough and walked out of the Great Hall to wait for Ginny.

            The last thing he heard was, "Of course he's taking _my _side; _you're_ not reasonable enough to have a side to take!"

            Harry rolled his eyes and went over to stand at the foot of the stairs.  He leaned his elbow on the end of the banister.  Where was she?  Class was starting in eight minutes, a prefect informed him, and she hadn't eaten yet.  It was then he heard a strange whooshing sound, and he turned around to look.

            What he saw was a bundle of red and black flying right into him and then he was on the stone floor tumbling over onto his back.

            He opened his eyes to see two pools of chocolate gazing into them.  Ginny Weasley was blushing furiously.  Harry could feel laughter fighting to break out.  Here he was in the middle of the hall, the object of his obsession sprawled on his stomach, and all he could do was laugh?  Ye gods.

            "Good morning, Gin," he managed.  _Gin?_  Hmmmm, he liked the sound of that.  Very... er- He didn't know.

            "Good m-morning," she stammered.  She was struggling to free herself, but their robes and schoolbags were all mashed into one big, hopeless mess.

            "I can't move--" Harry said at the same time she did.

            "You first--" they said together.

            "No, you--" they chorused.  Ginny clamped her mouth shut, her eyes laughing.

            _This is a very interesting situation_, Harry mused, _and a bloke doesn't get in a situation like this every day_.  A strange impulse seized him.

            "Oh, well, I guess you're stuck here with me, then," Harry said, casually.  What in the world had possessed him to say _that_?  She blushed.  Oh.  Well, then.

            "Guess so," Ginny said, coyly.  _Uh-oh._  She propped her chin on her hands and gazed at him impishly.  He gulped and turned red.  She smiled.  Yep, there went his stomach.  Obsessed.

            "So," she said, finally. "While we're here, how was your morning?"  _Horrible_, Harry thought.

            "You mean until you nearly broke my back?" he laughed.

            "Hey!  I can't help it, I love sliding down banisters!" she cried, indignantly. "Besides, what were you doing standing in my way in the first place?"  So that's what she was doing.

            "Waiting for you," Harry said honestly.  That adorable pink flush crossed her cheeks again.

            "Me?  Why me?" Ginny whispered.  _This is it_, the little voice announced.  _Go away_, Harry ordered.  He was having trouble breathing and he was positive that it wasn't because Ginny was sprawled on his chest.

            "Because," his hand lifted involuntarily to brush a stray lock of silky hair from her face, coming down to rest on her shoulder.

            "Because why?" she whispered, again, hope glimmering in her eyes.  _Carpe diem_, the little voice ordered.  _Carpy what?_

            "Because Ron and Hermione were being idiots to each other,"  Harry's hand was now on the back of her neck, gently drawing her nearer.

            "Oh," Ginny murmured, leaning down. _ I can't believe it_, Harry thought dizzily,  _I'm about to kiss Gi--_

            "What are you two _doing_?" Harry snapped back to reality.  There was nothing he wanted to more right then, than throttle Ron.  He cursed his red-haired best friend under his breath.  Of all the times to take a breather from fighting with Hermione.

            "Give us a hand, mate," Harry said, cheerfully. "We bumped and er- got caught up in each other."

            "I should say so," Hermione said.  She pulled Ginny up and Ron hauled Harry to his feet.

            Ginny was incredibly angry and looked as though she wanted to kill Ron, Hermione had a knowing smirk on her face, and Ron, thankfully, seemed to be oblivious of the entire thing.

            "Would you look at the time?" Harry exclaimed,  looking at his wrist that had not had a watch for a _very _long time. "Ginny, come on, I'll walk you to class."  He grabbed her hand and set off quickly towards the dungeons.

            He was silent the entire way, for fear he'd lose his nerve for what he was about to do.  They reached Snape's classroom door.  He screwed up his courage.

            "Well, I'll see you lat--" he cut Ginny off and pressed his lips to hers.  He broke off and ran.

            He was never quite sure how he made it to Transfiguration that morning.  Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall hurrying towards him.

            "Well, don't just stand there, Potter," she said, impatiently.  He looked at her, confused.  Oh, class, right.

            "Sorry.  Here, let me get the door for you," Harry said, holding it open.  She was amazed but swept through.  He then darted forward and pulled out her desk chair.  The class was impressed and scared at the same time.

            "Well, thank you Potter.  Ten points to Gryffindor for your courtesy.  But still, are you sure you're feeling all right?  I can send you down to Madam Pomfrey if you need," Professor McGonagall looked uncharacteristically worried.  Harry shook his head.

            "Very well then.  You may take your seat."

            "Right, Professor," he said, grinning.  He ignored Ron's half disgusted face:  He, Harry Potter, was obsessed with Ginny Weasley and it felt great.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N-**  I hope you guys enjoyed, and that those of you that were confused understood.  Please review and tell me what you thought.

Luv always, Margaret

**New Reviews:**  (thanks for all the great advice and feedback!)

**LyssasPen:**  You're a doll!  Thanks for reviewing!

**Antoniaeast:**  It was brilliant?  ::clutches throat::  I am so deeply honored!

**Draco-FutureBF:**  Sorry, last chap... I'm glad you liked it, though--

**Nesserz:**  I'm really glad you liked it, because your stories are soooo awesome!  Thanks for reading, you're my hero!  ::winks::  R/Hr and H/G forever!

**Serpentspawn:**  Thanks soo much!

**WaterLily37:**  Fluff, yum!  Thanks!

**Nessie8:**  Carpe diem means seize the day!  Thanks so much for reading!

**mellowyellow36:  **Thanks!

**Trystym:**  "Spontaneous reaction to the situation" is exactly the feeling that I wanted to come across... Nothing is ever going to happen like you thought it would (you get stressed and you just act on it), and sometimes what you say or do won't make sense to anyone but you.   I am so glad you caught that.  Thanks for all your great advice, I edited the story and hopefully, it is a lot better...

**LaurelinElentari:**  I've never been so flattered in all my life!  Some stories make me smile... and I have absolutely no clue why-- But I just love them!  Thanks so much for reading it!  Harry/Ginny fluff is the absolute best!

**smokeline:**  I get strange looks all the time... I suppose my family _should_ be used to it by now-- ::grins::  I'm glad you liked it!


End file.
